minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Nk-the-epic's History of Wikia
Hello. My name is Neha, and I am a Wikia Contributor. You might know me as Nk-the-epic, and I frequently contribute to this site. Without further adieu, here is my history on Wikia. I started to use the Minecraft Creepypasta Wikia in the beginning of September in 2016. Everything was great. I really loved to write, edit, and comment on well-thought out pastas. I also enjoyed playing Minecraft in that time period. The main reason I got a Wikia was because I got a Wikipedia account so I decided "Why not get a Wikia account as well?" I loved being on the Wikia so much that I made lots of edits. This ended well for me, as I was promoted to a Discussions Moderator Position. I really enjoyed making new friends on the Wikia, which I still do to this day. One of my best friends on this Wikia to this date is Yoshfico123. My first pasta on this Wiki was called '''"The Happy Noob". '''No one even saw the pasta except for myself, so it was soon deleted. The pasta was trash anyway. My first avatar was a picture of a troll dancing. I currently have not changed the avatar since, because I really love the troll gif very much. It does not appear as a gif in my avatar picture, but that is all okay with me. 2017 In 2017, I had officially spent four months on the Wiki. I celebrated this in the New Year. It was something that I really enjoyed. I just love this Wiki so much. I found several new color changes and such. I also joined the Fanfiction Wikia with Hazardguy43 and Yoshfico123. It was a great place but there was potential for growth as well. I also finished a pasta in 2017 called "Golden Song". I do not write pastas that often, and so I am not really good at it. If you want to check it out, you can. I was having a really good time, and there was peace in the Wiki community. The peace did not last long. Wiki War III There was a user called ThatGuyEntity, who created another fake Wiki for Minecraft Creepypastas. This sparked outrage in the community, and I could not stand that this guy thought that the Wiki was dying. We all teamed up to get rid of the Minecraft Creepypasta2 Wiki, and finally Wikia staff helped delete the wiki. However, ThatGuyEntity did not give up, even after being banned. A new user came up called ThisIsNotOverYet, and war was declared on the Wiki. For now, all of us admins, moderators, and users are going to team up to take down ThisIsNotOverYet and his trolling lackeys. This means war. We will fight, and we will not surrender. End of War Finally, the war was over. ThisIsNotOverYet's fraud wiki was deleted. The wiki finally became peaceful. Another thing that I realized was that Chicken was not online in a long time. I was worried about that. I checked his last account, and it turned out that he was banned from the whole wikia community. I sent several forum messages asking for him to come back, and thankfully he created another account. Now we are all happy. Yosh Impersonation A relatively new user on this wiki named Sky accused Yosh of sending him an email stating that he was in alliance with ThatGuyEntity. Of course, Yosh sent no such email. I made a forum post which was highlighted stating that Yosh was indeed innocent. He and I had a conversation in a different wiki, and we determined his innocence. ThatGuyEntity was gaining power. He was now able to hack into email addresses. My belief right now is that Sky could possibly be in alliance with ThatGuyEntity. There are many people who are trying to spoil Yoshfico's reputation right now. It is quite scary, as Yosh is one of the most respected users, and spoiling his name means the loss of a great contributor. The investigation is still going on by Juuno (aka Raddish). Results will come soon, and as of now, Yosh is innocent. February 2017 Update: Yep, Yosh is innocent. Thank goodness. After that, everything was sort of peaceful. But from what I know, peace does not last long. Note: Also, please don't vandalize this article. I am totally good with you editing grammar though, since I do that all of the time to other articles. Thank you! Category:Nk-the-epic's articles Category:Wiki history Category:History of Wikia Category:Wiki history Category:User backstories